monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle Goyle/books
Rochelle Goyle debuted in the books in Ghoulfriends Forever of the ''Ghoulfriends'' book series, which premiered on September 05, 2012. Books Ghoulfriends An international student from Scaris, France who previously attended École de Gargouille, Rochelle unsurely sets foot inside Monster High, located in New Salem, Oregon. She has the luck to be greeted by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood herself, but is soon left in the less-than-stellar care of Sue Nami and Mr. D'eath. It is nothing Rochelle can't handle, but her gargoyle nature kicks in at noticing just how much D'eath needs someone to help him get out of his self-loathing. For the time being, though, her main concern is getting off on the right foot with her two new roommates: Venus McFlytrap and Robecca. While there are irritations, the three easily find one another agreeable company and are glad to find they have the same schedules. Their first class together is Ghoulish Literature, during which Rochelle finds she has trouble keeping her eyes off of Deuce Gorgon. She gets a chance to talk with him a couple of days later, making an awkward but good impression on him. Though this pleases her, it also brings her feelings of guilt because she has a boyfriend back in Scaris, Garrott du Roque. Following the encounter, Rochelle and her friends observe the new teacher, Sylphia Flapper, float from student to student to whisper something to them. Each student whispered to momentarily has an odd look on their face. The trio manages to evade being whispered to, but are invited to MALL, Flapper's after-school club. That afternoon, after having gotten D'eath's hesitant permission to attempt to improve his quality of unlife, Robecca and Venus are the first Rochelle shows the suit to she's been making to improve D'eath's wardrobe and make him presentable on a date. The suit is a disaster, so Rochelle asks Frankie for help, finding her at a MALL meeting and noticing that she's behaving very oddly. Nonetheless, Frankie is willing to help and promises to deliver it the next day. And not only does she keep the promise, she even arranges a date for D'eath: Ms. Flapper volunteers for it. Rochelle is elated that the beautiful dragon will do this and thanks her profusely, but makes off when Flapper tries to whisper to her again. Neither she nor her room mates understand why Flapper scares them, though they do find it peculiar how everyone, teachers included, adjust their lives to fit the philosophies of Flapper. Deuce takes Rochelle aside to talk about the strange behavior of their classmates, but she brushes it off. Her opinion makes a 180 when next time she sees D'eath, after his date with Flapper, he is openly hostile towards her, accusing her of being an enemy of Flapper. Rochelle runs to her room to discuss the situation with Venus and Robecca and they decide to get Nami involved. Suspicious of Flapper herself, Nami is easily convinced to do something about her, but tells the girls to return to their room to be safe. There, they are joined by Cy Clops, the last other student un-whispered after Flapper got Deuce, and they relocate to the belfry to be safer. For the longest time, they just wait, until they hear an announcement from downstairs to gather in the vampitheater. Hopeful but careful, they go, only to find that both Nami and Bloodgood are now under Flapper's control too. Flapper finally reveals her plan to create an army out of the monster community to wage war on the human population and promises that no one will stand in her way. The quartet quickly rushes out and hide inside the SKRM maze to form a new plan, of which the first step is to break into the main office and get Flapper's personnel file to get the contact info of her previous school. Rochelle has a painful encounter with a mind-controlled Deuce during the mission, but the group gets what they need and with that come in contact with Signore Vitriola, the headmaster of Accademia de Monstro. With his reluctant aid, they learn that they need to make Flapper swallow one teaspoon of ground Fernish Bush at midnight while a recently zombified snake is wrapped around her neck. The ingredients they get from around the school and they will have accesss to Flapper at midnight during the Dance of the Delightfully Dead soon. In order to get past security, they dress up as werewolves, and in order to achieve their goal, they split up around the stage Flapper stands on. Rochelle acts first, making for the first distraction and wrapping herself around Flapper's legs to anchor her to the spot. The other three act in succession according to plan and together they break the spell. As the only ones who remember the past days, given that Flapper claims to be a victim of the whisper too, they bring the students and teachers up to date. To their displeasure, most of the school believes Flapper and she is kept as teacher, but as normal life returns, the four are happy to just not worry. That is, until they receive a package from Vitriola, warning them it isn't over yet. Comics Hopes and Screams Rochelle is one of the many who manage to get their hands on Clawdeen's new fashion line: Hot Mess. The pre-season SKRM practices don't bode well for the Nightmares' chances of flying to victory. The entire team's rollerskates are in need of replacement to the point that Robecca's right steamboat break down during a race. Meanwhile, all the other teams have bought a new design rollerskates that makes them superfast. In order to get their hands on those rollerskates too, the Nightmares hold a bake sale and swiftly get the money together, though Robecca refuses the upgrade because she's attached to her boots. Rochelle and the others don't push it. The next practice session initially goes well, but then Robecca's patched-up steamboot breaks down and she crashes into Rochelle and Heath, ending the match. Defeated, Robecca quits the team. Unwilling to let their legend down, the Nightmares find a replacement component for Robecca's steamboot and return their new rollerskates to the store to get the money to buy it. Robecca is elated and rejoins. The very next practice match, the Nightmares outdo themselves through teamwork and win. Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters